Collaboration
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Al-Cid is such a pain in the ass! He will marry Queen Ashe and kidnap a foreigner named Vanille. So, Balthier and Fang collaborate to fight for their love ones.
1. Chapter 1

Fran : "Vaan calls."

Balthier : "I thought he already live a normal life with his childhood sweetheart. This better involved something shinny." (took a receiver) "Yes, Vaan?"

Vaan : "Hey, Balt, how are you doing?"

Balthier : "These days I prefer day dreaming under the golden ray of Dalmasca's summer heat."

Vaan : "Oh! Sorry, don't hang up yet, alright I'll get to the point now. Ashe in Rozzaria!"

Balthier : "So I heard. The queen's duty shall above personal matters."

Vaan : "It will be personal soon if you don't get there and tell her the truth!"

Balthier : "How well you know the truth?"

Vaan : "She's getting marry with Al Cid guy!"

Balthier : "I appreciate your concern that you as civilian refuse your queen to move her palace into former hostile country, but I asure you, that will not happen."

Vaan : "Duh! Why it will never be happening?"

Balthier : "Because the queen's heart is here, laying on the sthrall."

Vaan : "Balthier, you've been too long in dessert you lost all the rumors in town! I'm dead serious! If you love her you must go to Rozzaria and told her that you will marry her! Man up, man!"

Balthier : "Thank you for the advice, but you know what they said about a leading man? He always get the leading lady."

Vaan : "You dummy, ignorant, I ..."

Balthier : (turned off the receiver) "I'm a pirate without swearing. Fran, wake this baby up! We got something to pick in Rozzaria."

Fran : "We got intruder."

Balthier : (curiously stand up and check on Fran, and immediately shocked) "Oh boy, I don't wanna shoot a lady."

Fran : "She hiding in our machine room and have some skill in martial art."

Balthier : "Yes, thank you, captain obvious." (turned to a girl with spear who point it's blade to Fran's neck) "Welcome to the sthrall. Rule number one; no weapon pointed to the crew, especially the neck."

Lady with Spear : "You own this ship? I'm gonna need your help."

Balthier : "I don't respond well to hi-jacking."

Lady with Spear : "Quit your chattery, this is emergency!" (now the spear was pointed directly to Balthier's face)

Balthier : (swiftly draw his gun and shoot the spear, it falls off the lady's hand) "Can we first introduce ourselves before going somewhere?"

Lady with Spear : (quickly grab her spear back and roll over to avoid another bullet. She approach Balthier and swinging her spear to his torso)

Balthier : (avoid the attack with quick leap and grab the spear)

The two of them circling around, sharing punches and kicks. Since he can't hit a lady, Balthier eventually push the girl to a wall to limit her movement. They stare into each other's eyes and the lady grins.

Balthier : "I'm Ffamran Bunansa, you may call me Balthier."

Lady in Spear : "You are one of the quickest guy I ever fought. Oerba Yun Fang."

Balthier : (smiles proudly) "And your eyes telling me that you're quite a challenge."

Both decide to stop fighting.

Balthier : "Oerba? You are not from Ivalice, aren't you?"

Fang : "No, I'm not. My friend accidentally swallowed in a dimension portal and I'm here tracking on her trail."

Balthier : "And I'm guessing you already know where she is right now?"

Fang : "Some people saying that she's in a place called Rozzaria."

Balthier : "I got a feeling that this will included coincidence."

Fang : "She's with a man named Al-Cid."

Balthier : "God bless Al-Cid! So, what are we waiting for? Fran, turn on the engine, we soar to Rozzaria!"


	2. Chapter 2

Balthier : "First vissit to Ivalice?"

Fang : "Kindda. No, actually, yes."

Balthier : "How is it so far?"

Fang : "Sephia."

Balthier : "Simple yet perfect. I like that. So, Fang, Where do you come from?"

Fang : "Just a place called Cocoon."

Balthier : "Is it good there?"

Fang : (smiles) "Well, you have to see it for yourself."

Balthier : "Sounds like a good idea, I love foreign places. Anyway, look at this eerie architectures, we definitely in Rozarria."

Fang : "Now, where's that Al-Cid?"

Balthier : "In the biggest and largest building in Rozarria, of course."

Fang : "You mean, he's a king?"

Balthier : "Yes, if he still alive when all his brothers died."

Fang : (stares at Balthier) "You are a very nice person until you talk about him. Did you hate him?"

Balthier : "I don't hate him, I just like to make fun of him."

Fang : "Well, it's pretty obvious to me that you have something against him. Did he took your girlfriend?"

Balthier : "You, madam, are too direct with your words."

Fang : "And you, sir, are too shy with your tongue."

Balthier : (look at Fang in suspicious stare)

Fran : "We're gonna crash soon."

Balthier : (look back to the front, direct the steer to avoid a tower) "Right. Ahem."

The three of them sneaking into the Rozarria palace like thieves, trying to find Ashe and Vanille. They already checked dungeon, but no sign of Vanille there.

Balthier : "Learning from history, I guarantee that we might find your friend in maid's chamber."

Fang : "I can't believe it. How could Vanille fall for that guy?!"

Balthier : "We'll find out about it after we see her ourselves."

So they continue sneaking in the palace, searching for the maid chamber. As suspected, they found a pink haired girl trying to sleep. Fang decide to sneak into the room and wakes her up silently. But unexpectedly, Vanille screamed so loud and wakes everybody up. Rozarrian soldiers quickly surround the chamber with spears on their hands. Trying to prevent the intruders for escaping.

Vanille : "Who are you guys? W-what you want from me?"

Fang : "Vanille, it's me, Fang!"

Vanille : "Who?"

Fang : "No way!"

Balthier : (leaning over the door, trying to prevent the guards to breach in) "Looks like your friend lost her memory."

Fran : "Or interest."

Balthier : (look away to Fran)

Fang : "Vanille, your name is Oerba Dia Vanille. How could you forget? And it's me, Fang, we have promise, remember?"

Vanille : (shook her head and suddenly a painful headache stormed her brain and she cover her head with palms)

Fang : "I think there's really something wrong with her."

Balthier : "The door can't hold it any longer."

And it breaks soon after Balthier finish talking. They took down several soldiers until a familiar figure appears. He uses sunglasses, wearing a white light shirt exposing his chest hair, and he wave his hair before talking.

Al Cid : "Ah, someone lay their eyes on my maids. You are that sky pirate with high bounty, aren't you? The Doctor Cid's son?"

Balthier : "I appreciate how well informed you are so that I need to tell you my name."

Al Cid : "Please pardon me, not everyone knows your name. But I remember you are one of many people who following my about-to-be-bride soon who supposed to be dead in the Sky Fortress, no?"

Fang : (walks to the front and point her spear to Al-Cid) "Release my friend, Vanille! And return her memory now!"

Al Cid : "Ah, so her name is Vanille. What a pretty name, I fancy that. But lady, I must explain that I'm just trying to help your friend. She's amnesia and lost in Bhujerba, then travel to Dalmasca before cast away to Balfonheim. That's how I meet her and lend her a shelter here, in my palace."

Fang : "If that's true then, Vanille's lost memory might be because the transitional effect."

Balthier : "How dangerous is that?"

Fang : "She will recover completely when she return to our original world."

Balthier : "Sounds relieving."

Fang : "Will be difficult if she didn't trust me, though."

Al Cid : "Alright, I'm happy that the poor lady finally find her origin. Now, pirate, do you have any other interest in my little cottage? Or you here to attend a wedding ceremony between two flashy kingdoms of Ivalice?"

Balthier : "Actually that's the point. I need to ask an old friend why she haven't send me the invitation."

Al Cid : "If that's the case then, you will need to wait until tomorrow, when the wedding held. She must be asleep this late. Guards, please escort them to the guest room."

The three of them escorted to the guess room.

Balthier : (trying to open the door but it's locked. He tries to open the window, but it's shut thightly)

Fran : "It's a magick seal. It's beyond my power."

Balthier : "I must say that we should be proud for being sealed in the most flashy dungeon ever."

Fang : "I can't believe that man, he's so ... hairy!"

Balthier : "I don't mind hairs." (smiles to Fran)

Fang : "And he still keeping Vanille out of my reach! What does he think he is?!"

Balthier : "A Royal family member. He got the whole country under his feet."

Someone knocks the door, soon it open and two maids deliver a wooden chests.

Maid : "This is present for the guests from the Prince."

Balthier : (opens the chest and find loads of formal gowns and suits inside it) "A wedding ball invitation, give him my gratitude."

Maid : "Only two of you allowed in the ball."

Balthier : "Okay then, Fran, go on and pick any dress you like."

Maid : "Only human allowed in the party."

Balthier : "How racist."

Maid : "We just try to keep it civiled."

Balthier : "Definitely racist."

Maid : "I'm sorry, sir, but no man sleep with his pet."

Balthier : "Very much racist."

The maid took their leave and lock the door.

Balthier : "What you think, Fran?"

Fran : "Have fun."

Balthier : (turn to Fang) "And you?"

Fang : (stares at a lacy dress, and disgusted) "Can I wear the suit?"


End file.
